


Intoxicating

by Pretentious_Procrastinator



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asajj POV, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretentious_Procrastinator/pseuds/Pretentious_Procrastinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asajj muses about her (physical) relationship with Obi-Wan and what it means in regards to her trust in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet I wrote a while ago, and while I'm not completely happy with it I've got no inclination to edit it. Brief, non-graphic sex (except for one line).

Before they slept together, Asajj would've pegged Obi-Wan as a very considerate lover, shy and gentle. Boy was she wrong. Well, she was right about the first bit, and Obi-Wan was gentle when the occasion called for it, but Great Force the reserved Jedi Master disappeared as soon as they hit the bedroom. Or living room, or kitchen, or even an abandoned corridor of the Jedi Temple on one memorable occasion.

Obi-wan knew what he wanted, and that was Asajj, squirming beneath him and gasping out curses in a multitude of languages as she grasped at the sheets. And he almost always got what he put his mind to.

Asajj thought that she would never again take someone to her bed, and definitely not someone who wanted things rough and hard; she had experienced enough of that in her short, brutal life.

But with Obi-Wan it was different. Everything was different, from the way a cup caf made just like she liked it would always be there when she needed it, to how the harsh bites to her neck were soothed with gentle kisses and the tight grip on her thighs was abated by an experienced tongue on her clit.

Asajj could never imagine trusting anyone enough to submit to them in this way, but she had already trusted this man with her secrets, her soul, her heart. He had never flinched at her true self, accepting and soothing her anger and pain and insecurity, at first with his presence and then with his love. He had kissed her scars, infusing the bad memories with good, insisting that she was the one that had put herself back together. Asajj supposed that was true, but she wondered whether Obi-Wan knew that he was the bedrock of her shaky construction. Sometimes she wished she could tell him that, but then she would realise she didn't need to. Obi-Wan could read it in her eyes, in the way she always stole his favourite books, in the 'I love you's whispered against his skin.

They were both such passionate people, and so was their relationship, that it only made sense for this to translate to the bedroom. At first Asajj was hesitant, but then she realised this was a place they didn't need to hide. Obi-Wan was free to let his emotions out there, and there was something addictive about seeing him like that, all reserve gone as she became his only focus. He was laying himself bare, completely trusting and devoted to her. It was intoxicating. He was intoxicating. And he was hers, as equally as she was his.


End file.
